


Home

by Arathe



Series: 4/13 Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Group Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arathe/pseuds/Arathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to take a moment to appreciate the people who mean the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> The first of several tumblr request drabbles written for 4/13 that I never got around to posting.

It’s over.

The atmosphere is still and perfect, and no one moves because you’re all so overwhelmed with the realization that it’s _done._ Time and space and all the things between go still for one long, breathless moment. A second, an eternity, it’s over, you _won._

You can’t help it-- you laugh, shattering the silence and breaking the spell. Dave whoops and crashes into you, lifting you off your feet, and you throw your arms around his neck and couldn’t stop laughing if you tried. Jade’s voice joins yours, crowing loud and long as she hits you and Dave like a freight train, knocking you into Rose and sending all of you tumbling down in a tangle of limbs and laughter.

You throw an arm around Rose and hug her tight as you can manage, and someone swipes your glasses before kissing your cheek loud and wet. Everyone is tangled and twisted, all elbows and knees and you’ll probably have bruises and you don’t _care_ because nothing in your life has ever been so perfect.

It takes a minute for everyone to settle, laughter tapering off to breathless giggles, and finally to soft, even breathing. You’re all lying squished together like a pile of puppies, but no one makes any attempt to move. You can feel them, Dave and Jade and Rose, they’re solidly real, alive and happy and you turn your head into someone’s shoulder with a grin.

This is joy, you think. Contentment. Your job isn’t quite done but you think the universe will keep for a while longer. For now you’re content to bask in the closeness of the people who matter most. Friends, family, maybe something deeper than either.

_Home,_ you think, and yeah, that seems about right. It isn’t a place or a planet or even a universe. Home is here, in the warmth and steady breath of the three people you love best.

And you’re pretty okay with that.


End file.
